


Full of love

by Zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, is just plain porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: Tears stream down his cheeks as Gabriel pushes one goopy tentacle out of his throat, coaxing a severe string of coughs.(Gabriel goes a bit too far and Jack doesn't mind)





	Full of love

**Author's Note:**

> For the overwatch kinkmeme. Join the fun here: https://overwatchevents.dreamwidth.org/3216.html
> 
> Prompt: "Reaper76 with Reaper's smoky tentacles. Oviposition optional.
> 
> Warning: this is just porn

"Can you take another?"  
  
Tears stream down his cheeks as Gabriel pushes one goopy tentacle out of his throat, coaxing a severe string of coughs. A thin thread of spit hangs from his bottom lip and his face flushes bright pink to the ears. Gabriel has reached so deep Jack honestly thought he would choke and die.  
  
"I-" Jack mouths, light headed as he feels Gabriel sinking his claws on his hips and leaving a trace of pinky marks on his skin, as rosy a the place where the tip of Gabriel's tentacles dissapear into him. "I- don't think so."  
  
"Of course you can." Gabriel encourages, watching Jack's tight hole stretch as he pushes in the tentacle he pulled from his mouth. It's already covered on spit and easily joins the others, stuffing Jack's body full. "See? You're good." Gabriel licks his nape and taste the sweat on his skin. "I knew you could take them, you're doing great." Gabriel doesn't give Jack time and starts to move, expecting him to be able to take it all.   
  
Jack makes a faint noise, crying out, his whole body twitching as he feels the tentacles curl inside him, filling his insides and making his stomach distent. Because of how vocal is, Gabriel has to shove another tentacle into his mouth, not wanting anyone to find out what he was doing to the soldier.   
  
"Shhh, don't make me tear off your tongue." he pulls from his hair, heavy breathing, feeling Jack's tight rim clench hard. "You want them now?" Gabriel blows, throwing his head back as he finally spills his thick load.   
  
He lets go Jack's hair and a couple of tentacles keep Jack's body on his place as he finishes laying his eggs inside him. Once the last one is inside, Gabriel slowly pulls off his tentacles; thread of semen leaks out from Jack's abused hole, sliding down his legs and making a pool on the sheets.  
  
"And they told me leaving you alive would be a mistake."


End file.
